1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display containers and more particularly to a paperboard container with a plurality of separate compartments, including one with a sliding drawer, for holding and displaying articles, such as informational material including product literature and samples.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention and conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,179,973, 1,570,336, 2,021,003, 2,269,676, 2,584,048, 3,308,934, 3,908,821, 4,809,847.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a display container including a hollow, tubular housing member having a pair of insert members that cooperate with each other to provide a horizontal shelf extending between the side walls of the housing member and forming separate upper and lower compartments, one of which contains a sliding drawer.